


Nants Ingonyama Bagithi

by schools_a_saint (OldEmeraldEye)



Series: Poetry [11]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Acrostic, Creation & Destruction, Creation Myth, Gen, Hunting, legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/schools_a_saint
Summary: Creation and destruction, salvation and omen. Aloy was and Elisabet is.
Relationships: Aloy & Elisabet Sobeck
Series: Poetry [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889668
Kudos: 8
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Nants Ingonyama Bagithi

Mother made these

Ancient animals

Copies, recreations

Homages to their loss

Intent, the child stalks

Now shadow, now grass

Ender in turn


End file.
